


Rework

by legibet1207



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legibet1207/pseuds/legibet1207
Summary: 他不是雪花，他也身在撒哈拉。
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Kudos: 6





	Rework

房门在黑暗当中咔哒一声合上。

他住的这个地方算比较偏，每次打车过来都要花上不少钱，连个外卖也点不到什么好店。不过比较好的就是安静，楼下没有像市区那样车按喇叭的声音，也没什么人走动。他一度怀疑附近的居民是不是幽灵，怎么走在路上半天见不到一个人。

拉的严丝合缝的厚重窗帘硬生生把下午变成晚上。他没有开灯，整个房间里黑暗和沉重的呼吸声搅在一起，甚至盖过了空调不停送风的声音——他一开始还想着心疼一下电费，但是很快就被从内到外源源不断输出的热量击败了。他的身体散发着高热，蜷在被子里像是身在母胎子宫里那样浑身发抖，抖得感觉全身的力气都快用尽也没法停止。他模模糊糊听到门锁被旋开，还有来人被冷气冻得一激灵骂他的声音，然后扔在椅子上的遥控器被拾起，空调平稳地“滴”了一声停止运转。一只手把他从被子当中挖出来露出脸，推了两下问他没死吧。

是两个小时前被他信息轰炸的马添彬。那个时候他还盘腿坐在椅子上一边转圈一边跟马添彬扯皮，说为了补偿他感冒四天顿顿喝粥应该出来吃顿好的。马添彬骂他傻逼，说下午出来去不了什么地方还浪费车钱，他用一种暴发户的语气说爸爸给你报销车钱，对面马添彬回了三个点过来，说你真有钱，然后说有便宜不占是傻逼。

谁占谁便宜了呢？现在这个样子像是占了便宜的吗？马添彬把人从被子里拖出来坐好，又跑去把灯打开。光线出来的一瞬间何军剑倒回被子堆里，露着半张烧红了的脸，声音像被雨水淋过好几遍的水泥搅在一起，闷声问他你今天晚上想去哪吃。

还吃，吃个屁。马添彬忘了上次照顾人是什么时候，可能是八百年前上辈子的事。他向来说不出什么安慰病人的话，除了找药和多喝热水以后还能干什么？他站在床边看了看何军剑的状态，说你起来我们去医院吧。

不去医院。何军剑扯着被子，这个时候他力气大的惊人，睡裤卷上去露出大腿，手脚并用跟马添彬抢救命稻草，把被子从马添彬手里扯开后举起一只手臂，像将死的菟丝子一样缠上马添彬的小臂，把他也拉的一个趔趄单腿跪在床上。

不去医院，去哪都行。他小声嘟囔着这句话翻来覆去地说，看上去脑子已经被一把火点燃烧光。马添彬拗不过他，坐在床边说那好吧你不去就不去。

接下来就无事可干。马添彬坐在床边看他昏沉地摇头，像嗑了某种奇怪东西一样陷入幻境，心里盘算着等他疯劲一过就把他绑去医院。他见过何军剑喝酒喝晕了只会乖乖地睡觉，没想到生病烧晕了还会发疯。他的目光在房间里转了两圈回到何军剑脸上，发现何军剑也头靠在墙上直勾勾地盯着他看。

干嘛。他被看的有些不自在，何军剑认真地摇摇头表示不干嘛，眯着眼睛说，林迟青你还挺好看的。

我好看你今天第一天知道吗。马添彬说，何军剑的眼镜早在他乱蹭的时候蹭掉了，现在这个距离他只能看到一个模糊的人影，鬼知道他短路的大脑皮层里还有没有好看这个概念存在。

我说真的呀，林迟青。何军剑握着他的手臂贴过来，把距离缩短到一个能看清马添彬脸的程度看了一会，然后把沉重的头靠在马添彬肩上做支撑，高热的体温透过薄薄的衣物传过来。他停了一会，说，哎林迟青你冷吗？

我冷啊，你刚开的18度冻死我了。马添彬抖了两下没抖掉，反倒让何军剑找了个舒服的姿势靠，这场景像是什么甜美的旖旎梦境里才会出现的内容。何军剑转过头，眼睛亮亮地看他，说你知道吗，他们说发烧了的人，那里会比平常热。

你他妈有病啊。马添彬把他的头从自己肩上拉起来按到枕头里去，被子也粗暴地拉起来往他头上一盖。滚去好好睡觉。

真的不要吗？何军剑把被子拉下来，眼睛因为被光线长时间刺痛带着些泪，白得病态的脸色和发烧的红晕混在一起。他垂下眼睛去看马添彬放在床沿上的手。真的不试试吗？

要不把空调开起来吧。他想，很热，真的很热，一把火把他俩都点着了，连带着这个房间里的所有东西都变成他俩的殉葬品。

灯又被关上，因为何军剑说开着灯好像他俩在光天化日下偷情。难道不是吗，时针指在三点差一点的地方，正是炎热夏季最活跃最躁动的时刻。然而有两个人拉着窗帘把下午当做晚上，在混成一团的被子衣服当中做着什么不可告人的事。

偏偏何军剑还不肯住嘴，不停地问着马添彬是不是像说的那样又湿又热又好操。马添彬不回答他，把他的手按在头的两侧一下一下用力地往他身体里操进去，把他的问句撞的支离破碎，撞得他不再发问只会小声求饶说慢一点。他像是被说中了恼羞成怒要泄什么愤似的，把没处撒的火还在何军剑的身体里。

别——何军剑动了动手臂想抽出来挂到马添彬的肩上去，发狠的手劲在小臂上留下了青白色的指印，不一会就变红，在白皮肤上留下肆虐的痕迹。被子里面太热了，皮肤贴着皮肤的热量散不出去，高频的摩擦好像要燃起火苗。何军剑脸上已经分不清到底是汗还是泪了，他觉得自己身体里的水分在不停地震颤烧干。他只好把脸贴在马添彬同样汗涔涔的肩胛处蹭蹭抹掉结在脸上的泪，嘴里小声念叨不要和好爽混搅在一起没有意义的音节。

莫名的寒冷又在高热之后紧接着席卷来，他攀着马添彬的手臂坐起来把自己往他怀里塞，身体不自觉地打着寒颤，像是顶了一颗丢了遥控器没法停止的跳蛋在穴道里。马添彬的攻击没有停止，毫无同情心地往他的敏感处连续冲击，逼得他大腿颤抖着跪都跪不稳，只好坐在马添彬的腿上接受更加深入的顶撞。他环不住马添彬的肩了，拼着全力用他软面条一样的手搂着马添彬让他自己不掉下去，头埋在肩膀处顾不上任何羞耻心地哭喊，最后只能混着泪断断续续地求饶，请求攻破他城门的侵略者给他一个拥抱。

抱我，林迟青。他命令似的语句和名字混在呜咽和脏话中间，心底泛上来的委屈像海浪一样冲刷过来。我他妈都给你操了你还不抱我。

他听到一声遥远的叹息，紧接着背部的皮肤又接触到带着余温的床单，腰部环上一只手臂。马添彬抹了他脸上糊成一团的泪，模模糊糊地一边咬他喉咙一边说他真麻烦，不过这一切何军剑都没有意识去听，他只觉得自己要被什么热络络地烧穿，高热的甬道越绞越紧，前面的性器颤动两下喷出一股白浊粘在两个人小腹，应该还有不少射在被子上弄脏了被子。

好像是被插射了。他的脑袋里缓慢地升起这个想法，马添彬才不会去管他，平常他们做的时候都是他自己自慰，然而这一次他为了让自己不从马添彬身上掉下去就费了所有力气。他像一个坏掉的娃娃一样垂着手靠在马添彬身上，被环在腰上的手带着随着马添彬的动作晃动，不时地发出一两声没什么意义只是表达很爽的声音。坏掉了吧？大概是，他想，大概我是坏掉了。

他一觉睡到晚上八点，醒来的时候只有空调在平稳工作，吹着舒爽的凉风。他抬起手来摸摸自己的额头，好像不是那么烫了，但头还是一样的昏，全身传来像是被打断后重新拼接的酸痛。何军剑掀了被子爬起来摸索着床头的眼镜，手指磕到了药片的锡箔纸和温热的杯壁。马添彬在微信对话框里给他留了言，总之就是如果不想死就把药吃了，吃了也不知道会不会好反正吃不死的意思。何军剑看他发一大串婆婆妈妈的有些好笑，回了个傻逼回去。  
马添彬应该是在双排，过了一会才回了个“老子关心你你他妈骂我”，何军剑行行行地敷衍，说你今天打车来多少钱爷给你报了。

老子缺你这点钱。马添彬说，“林迟青”的名字后面显示了半天“对方正在输入中...”，然后跳出来两个连着的气泡。

下次你说报销车费我不来了。

你他妈给我悠着点死。


End file.
